Deserves Another
by Aslynn
Summary: [pre-Battle of Eden] [One-shot] The Nephilim were always a ruthless, sadistic race. As destructive to the worlds they conquered as they were to their own. Power struggles were brutal, sex was a social tool and love was simply for the weak. -Or maybe, for the strongest among them... [b-day gift for SirenOmega. Yaoi warning! rape, dubcon, con, fluff (in that order)]


Ok, so this was my gift to SirenOmega for her birthday :) For my birthday she wrote "One Good Turn" which is a prequel to the "Choices We Make" and "Death we have a Small Problem" stories. All of which you can find here on the Darksiders section :) Go read them now!  
Siren's an amazing human being as well as an amazing author. I adore the feelings she stirs up when she writes and I cherish my friendship with her deeply :)

She asked for a Death x War fic and here it is. I found this pairing daunting to write as, without the Bond that Siren describes in her fics, I didn't know how I would skirt the incest problem. So I decided to make the incest _the_ problem and the story started to flow :)  
I'm running off of the little description I gave of the Nephilim in Lostlight's chapter 7, but this is a different story-verse.

This one-shot is set at the time when the four brothers were not yet Horsemen. They had not yet split from their brethren but lived in the harsh Nephilim society still. As a result their outlook on violence was much more nonchalant and Death in particular, as a leader to this cruel people, was a downright asshole at this time. But maybe this is the beginning of the change, maybe love really does cure all.

Please be warned this is M-as-fuck! if you don't like your yaoi hard, then turn back now, I won't be offended xD

* * *

I don't own anything in the Darksiders IP.

* * *

...

**...Deserves Another**

He was too picky. Far too picky.

Death thought idly as he slammed repeatedly, rhythmically into this night's plaything. Moans, whimpers and the sound of slapping flesh filled the dark, derelict room so incessantly that they had long lost their appeal. The only other sounds apart from the loud crickets just outside the ruined hut were those of loud cheers and laughter. But those were far, far off in the distance, carried here only by the stillness of the cold night air.

Through a tight grip on the guy's hips to hold him in place he felt the smaller body beneath him shudder violently as a cry of pleasure tore from the younger nephilim's throat.

Death, could only sigh.

This was the third time the whelp came so far, out of no particular effort on the Firstborn's part. Death hadn't even touched the guy's dick once, while he himself remained- amused- at best.

So frustrating.

This is what he got for being so picky. As a Firstborn it was his right to take anything he wanted from his younger brethren. As a leader of his people, second in command only to Absalom himself, it was his right to take any female he desired after the long campaign invading some realm or another.

A massive feast would be held and all would enjoy the spoils of war. Bonfires burned long into the night, the air thick with smoke and the smell of blood, corpses, burning houses and- cooking meats and ale. The Nephilim held their victor's banquet right among the wreckage of whatever civilization they had just crushed and enslaved. Celebrated, ate and drank among their corpses.

The enslaved women were, of course, also fair game for the younger Nephilim. Firstborn however only ever looked to their own race. Indeed most nephilim females would have fought for the status that came with being chosen by Absalom's second. Would have been honored to have been Death's consort, even if only for a night.

If only he had desired females.

For all their lack of morale in every other regard the Nephilim were idiotically intolerant of "deviant" sexual practices, as they were referred to. It made no sense to Death. But then that didn't mean he was not bound by his race's social taboos. More so because he was Firstborn.

No. _He_ was not free to take _everything_ he desired. And so, he took it quietly.

In the past he had taken any males that sought him out and quietly offered themselves to him at the feasts. Meeting them secretly, quite a ways off from the rest of his brethren, when everyone was either asleep or too drunk to wonder where he went.

But soon Death found that taking _anyone_ without considering if they could be trusted with the secret only meant that he had to kill them later if they proved to be troublesome. Of course, no one batted an eye at a Firstborn killing a younger nephilim. Even assumed it had been the younger's fault in the first place for somehow pissing off the notoriously quick tempered Death.

But if the death count started to stack up... No. It wouldn't do to have people start asking questions. So he had to be more careful. Pick, not necessarily those he desired, but more those who were safe.

Creator knew that the _one_ nephilim he truly desired was the most unsafe of them all...

This was the result of his paranoia: weak, pathetic partners who couldn't hold their own against him- he thought frustrated looking down at his current companion -partners who could at very best take his relentless onslaught without falling apart, but could do little if at all to give any pleasure in return.

It was still pleasurable he guessed, but hardly enough to bring him anywhere close to release. Death had no desire for the young nephilim anymore, had already grown bored with him, but he was already pent up as it was. Leaving off here would only make it worse. So he continued to pound on the limp body.

Maybe if he let his mind do the work?

Death closed his eyes and tried to forget the boy he was with. He pictured instead, the one he _wished_ he could be with. He imagined the slim back below him not slim at all but wide, laced with powerful muscle. Shoulders as broad as his own, arms thick and powerful. He closed his eyes and imagined it was his brother War's round, well-built ass that he pounded into. Muscles rippled temptingly just beneath the tan skin of his brother's back as he looked down in his mind's eye.

Death by now was used to risking shame and exile to satisfy his needs, but if anything could also get him executed, incest would probably do it. But so long as he only fantasized about it, it was fine, right?

Death felt a new thrill course through him as he envisioned his youngest brother. With a new surge of vigor he thrust harder into the yielding body, confident that he could be as rough as he wished. War could take it, Death thought with no small amount of pride in his sibling. War could take anything, he was built like a damn war horse. He smiled and a content sigh escaped him as he finally felt himself get close to his release.

"Please! No- no more!- I can't..."

The spell was shattered.

The little shit even _dared_ speak after all the annoyance he'd already caused? The boy's whimpering sobs, a sound that would have never, _never_ come from War's mouth sent his flaring temper over the edge.

With an inhuman snarl Death slammed the younger nephilim's back against the wood floor and clamped down on his throat. With his free hand he held the boy's leg high rendering him helpless to resist the Firstborn thrusting into him with even more ferocity than before. The fear in the boy's eyes sparked something new in Death and he didn't even register the pain of the nephilim's nails clawing desperately at his arm. He thought the whelp begged for his life but he wasn't really listening and the tears streaming down the young cheeks seemed somehow pretty to him now. Finally he felt himself close to cumming and he pushed down harder on the throat to make sure no more words could make him loose concentration. In his daze Death recalled seeing the pretty green eyes roll back into the skull as he closed his own amber ones and gave into his pleasure with a muffled grunt.

The younger nephilim was dead before Death finished pumping his seed into him.

-How troublesome.-

He let the boy's leg fall carelessly and shoved him aside so he could lay on his back next to the corpse and catch his breath again. He casually examined the many streaks of dark blood trickling down his arm and sighed in annoyance.

After some minutes however, he decided the floor was not that comfortable a place to rest. Plus, he'd truly had enough of the other male. Alive _or_ dead.

Grudgingly he got to his feet and wandered into the next room of the small dwelling. Here the roof had caved in and apart from some wooden beams, the night sky was the only thing overhead. The structure's walls had managed to escape the fires however. Part of the reason Death had chosen to come here in the first place. That and its distance from the rest of the city where the Nephilim currently feasted.

He found a small bed packed into a corner with thick oak planks for a headboard that once cleared of rubble, looked quite comfortable and sturdy. He tossed the bed covers aside and found the mattress free of dirt or blood.

At least something turned out in his favor tonight, Death thought as he felt the weariness of battle finally catch up to him. He sprawled on the bed, letting the night air cool off his naked body and rested both forearms in front of his eyes when he decided the glare from the moon was too bright.

He drifted off in no time.

Indeed, had the Firstborn Death not been so deep in slumber as he seldom ever slept, none of what happened next would have been possible.

Death's heart jumped in his chest when a huge weight landed on top of it, pinning him down. All senses suddenly on full alert but drowsiness made him a critical second too slow to react and his arms were pulled up and iron cuffs clapped onto his wrists before he could do anything about it. But for all the sudden restraints, it was the sight that truly rendered him immobile.

"_War_!?"

"Rise and shine, brother" War grinned down at him from where he straddled his chest.

He might have been his youngest brother but he was certainly strong enough to be his match -and he knew how to hold down an adversary efficiently- Death thought as he pulled on his arms battling War's weight on them above his head. He heard the rattle of a thick chain and knew that it must be somehow connected to the cuffs. He felt his thorax stretch when War threaded the chain around the bed's thick headboard and secured it tight.

"Get off me, you idiot! What are you doing?!"

"Hush, Death, everyone will hear" War replied, entirely too unfazed.

"Yes, and then you'll have hell to pay for attacking a Firstborn" Death snarled.

"And what do you think _you'll_ pay when they discover the naked body in the other room?"

Death's mouth closed with an audible clack of his jaw. He'd seen that? His youngest brother had seen that? Well of course he had!

Shame bubbled up inside him, chasing away any sarcastic counter he might have come up with. If he could have spared anyone this knowledge, it was his brother War. The one nephilim who's opinion truly mattered to him, even if he never intended him to know that. In the blink of an eye he'd lost his brother's esteem irreparably. How had he been so careless? War knew his secret. Was there even a way to save face now?

"Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone" War smiled bending down to whisper in Death's ear "but you'll have to keep it down..."

"Insolent brat! Let go of me while I still remember myself enough not to kill you" Death hissed trying to put threat back in his voice though inside he felt his heart hammer in panic.

"Like your plaything back there? Come now Death, you know me better than that, surely" War looked almost hurt.

Death would have thrown another spiteful remark at War then but at that moment he felt warm hands caressing down his sides, strumming over his outstretched ribs. Chills ran down his spine and his breath caught.

"What are you doing?"

War didn't respond. He rose from Death's chest and calmly sat beside him on the bed instead. His eyes ran over the body before him, absorbing every inch of the pale grey skin, and Death could do nothing but stare at his brother's hands stroking his chest. He tried to pry his mind from how wonderful the warm weathered hands felt against his cool flesh and focus on escape but it was just impossible. War's fingers found a dark hard nipple and teased it, pinching delicately.

"You like that?" War looked up at him and giving the other nipple the same treatment.

Death only looked away, not trusting his voice to retort right now. Shame filled him again when he felt both his nipples teased and could not help the tingling running down his spine and pooling in his groin.

So this is what his brother intended? War sought to ridicule him for his tastes? To shame him for enjoying the bodies of males? Anger rose in him like bile, his pride would not tolerate this! And yet... and yet his breathing was already heavier despite himself. He desperately wished his own body would not betray him like this. He wished his own _brother_ would not betray him like this. Had it been any other nephilim, _any_ other, -but it was War... the one he had desired for so long. The one being in all Creation he felt for. He could not bring himself to hate him.

"Yes, you like that" War grinned looking down "You're already hard..."

Death felt his heart skip, a darker shade of purple on his grey cheeks.

Curse this idiot! Curse his own body! Could this situation be any more embarrassing?!

"War, enough…" Death managed to choke out past his wounded pride, but his brother was no longer hearing him.

The warm callous palm trailed swiftly down his sunken stomach and took Death's erection in his hand.

"War!" Death jolted and stared wide eyed at his brother's hand slowly pumping up and down on his hardening cock. "What are you- _Stop_! What are you doing?!"

War did not so much as look at him.

"Forgive me brother, but I've wanted to do this for far too long…" and without further preamble he bent down and took Death's entire cock in his mouth in a single go.

"Aaah! Wa-ar!" Pleasure slapped Death senseless and he writhed with a gasp half formed in his mouth while War's tongue lavished his tender flesh.

What was _happening_?! Surely this was too far? How had it even come to _this_? Any nephilim would jump at the chance to shame him for his tastes and gain an upper hand, ...but pleasuring him like this in order to do it? It made no sense!

Death's mind swam in confusion and ecstasy. He fought to keep himself together while in reality he felt he was melting inside his brother's mouth. The desire to get away, to put his youngest brother back in his place battled with the desire to let himself go, and was hopelessly loosing. He arched his back and pulled on the restraints on his arms, though deep inside he knew his full strength was not truly in it. He only managed to hide his face on his arm beside his head in a futile attempt to hide how much he was relishing this.

"St- stop, War... nghh... this is..."

"Wrong? yes. Very." again War smiled cheekily up to his brother, but if his mouth had given any respite, his large hands continued pumping Death's cock in long enticing strokes, from base to tip.

"Then why...?"

War's expression grew serious all of a sudden.

"Because I _hate_ that you do this, brother" War tossed his head toward the adjacent room and the forgotten corpse. "I hate it!"

It felt like a stab of pain right in the chest. War, by his own admission, despised him. As he knew he would, were he ever to find out. Death looked away fervently wishing this torture would just end.

"You go off with whoever strikes your fancy, lap dogs all of them! All them beneath you! All of them beneath _me_..." War rasped.

"You?"

"Yes me! You take whoever you want, so why not me?"

"What...?" Death's aching heart suddenly leaped.

"You heard me! Why not _me_?!"

Death could do nothing but stare in disbelief, a cold shock running up his spine. And the beating of his heart felt too much like joy. What was this idiot saying? He couldn't mean... No! Bad enough that he took such risks, he would not invite doom in on his brother too!

"You're my _brother_! That's why!" Death forced himself to lie "how could I desire my own _brother_?"

"Ha! Too long I've seen how you look at me, how you treat me, _care_ for me. Even in the heat of battle when your attention should be elsewhere, you have an eye on me because you just _have to_ make sure I don't need assistance."

Death could only stare. When had this boy become so perceptive that he caught on despite his best efforts to hide this?

"How you cast quiet glances my way to make sure I don't notice when you slip off after the feasts" War could not help the disgust in his voice but he continued relentless "How you avoid me the next day, not because you fear that I would discover your secret but because you feel guilt over doing this with someone else. Don't deny you feel for me. Brother or not."

"I... don't..." Death managed lamely, still in shock.

"You know, you're usually a better liar than this" the younger nephilim sighed resigned. "and, I didn't come here to argue..."

Bending down again War focused once more on what he _had_ come here to do. Taking his time now, he ran a warm tongue around the dark purple tip as he resumed stroking up and down with his hand and was rewarded with an intake of breath from his elder. He took the already throbbing length in slowly, relishing the moment, swirling his tongue and pressing his lips hard to the shaft.

Death strained on his cuffs, mind still reeling from War's words and now also from his actions. He fought with all his might the urge to move his hips along with the mouth that devoured him. He could not permit this. If it were ever to be known… wet sounds reached him and his mind turned into mush. He hadn't felt this pleasure since... he no longer even cared to remember.

"Move your hips" War complained absorbed in the moment, a thin trail of precum lingering on his lips as he spoke, mesmerizing the Firstborn when he looked down.

"Do you _want_ to be executed!?" Death forced his eyes away from War's slick hand twisting up and down.

"We'll be executed if you keep yelling. Stop arguing with me and just enjoy this will you?"

"I will _not_!" Death yelled on reflex but immediately stopped on realizing he was indeed being too loud for both their good and resorted to hissing angrily instead. "Stop this… nff- right… now War..."

"I'll stop when you cum" and again the silver head plunged down on the throbbing hard flesh.

Death fumed. Did this brat think he could do whatever he pleased to a Firstborn? The arrogant little… and then he suddenly forgot the world around him. He felt his legs pried apart and War's hands caressing the inside of his thighs, never once losing rhythm with his mouth. He felt War's finger delicately at his entrance and tried to close his legs in panic but his brother's grip was unrelenting.

"No! War!"

It was as if the younger nephilim no longer heard him. War licked his own middle finger and proceeded to stroke again and slowly push inside, completely absorbed in what he was doing.

Death struggled but to no avail, he shouted every curse that came to him but War continued to suck, melting down his resistance. The finger pushed and retreated slowly until it was completely inside and slowly but surely the foreign feeling began to dissipate.

War also sensed Death begin to struggle less.

"See? I'm doing my best" he smiled warmly at his older brother.

-That infuriating smile-

"You…" Death intended to snarl, but his voice came out weak. His hips felt numb, pleasant warmth spreading up into his stomach. He did not even notice when he started holding his legs apart of his own accord. He only threw his head back, lost to it all as War continued to feel inside him and run his tongue up and down his shaft.

"Does it feel good?"

"Of… course nghh... not" Death lied.

"Bear with me, I'll find it soon…" War's frown of concentration looked almost adorable on the usually stern nephilim.

"No!" Death felt new waves of pleasure as War moved with new purpose inside him. "Stop this, you fool, you'll- Aaaahhh!"

"There it is"

Death gasped, eyes wide toward the dark sky as shocks ran up his spine. He felt his mind drift and go numb. So sweetly numb.

"Feels good now, doesn't it?"

"War…" Death's voice quavered as his brother's fingers pushed inside him, aiming for that spot again and again, delicately coaxing moans from him he barely even registered producing. -This idiot- he thought with all the warmth in his heart –Curse me, I love this damned idiot…-

With his free hand War began to stroke himself over the fabric of his pants and Death caught himself wishing he were not restrained only so _he_ could do that for his brother. He licked his lips involuntarily as his gaze fleeted from War's mouth on his cock, to War's hand over that huge bulge in the dark pants.

"You want this next?" War could not help the broad grin at seeing his older brother's hopeful expression. He pulled his mail shirt over his head, having left the heavy armor behind so it would not encumber him and the Firstborn just stared enthralled at his brother's muscle bound chest.

Blood rushed to Death's cheeks again. What was he thinking? He was not some submissive lower class nephilim! He was a Firstborn. He would _not_ suffer this mockery. And from his _youngest_ brother no less!

"You little...!" Death hissed followed by a new string of curses, to which War only rolled his eyes, inured to them all and proceeded to lift his older brother clear off the bed to flip him onto his stomach. Granted, it was no easy task with the grey skinned dervish throwing a veritable tantrum, but he managed, as he knew he would. Silently he gave thanks that, so far, the iron cuffs had held. Wrestling his eldest brother had never gone in War's favor before.

War knelt in between Death's open legs so he would not close them and weighed down on the small of his back. With his free hand he reached inside his pants and pulled himself out, the tightness was becoming unbearable. He bent down to kiss Death's back while he stroked himself to full hardness.

Gentle kisses dotted Death's spine where the protruding bone met the pale skin, and the affection of it all made his temper seem foolish. It seemed as though try as he might, he just did not have it in him to oppose his brother.

"War, enough..." Death pleaded again, already the hot palm on his hips dissipated his anger. It's grip strong but never rough. He panicked when he felt his entrance teased with War's throbbing erection but he couldn't help his body's reaction to the heat of the tender flesh tracing small circles. The moist sensation of precum and saliva only enticed him further and he made no further move to close his legs.

"Just relax. I don't want it to hurt." With a last kiss on the back of Death's neck War began to guide himself in. He could wait no longer.

Death only shut his eyes tightly, clutching his jaw. He'd be damned if he let himself moan. Everything told him to squirm away, his wounded pride shouted at him to fight back... but it felt so good. The sensation was overpowering and... welcome. He had only just begun to feel War's thick cock sliding in and instantly wanted more. It seemed unbearably long until War was completely buried inside and Death quietly let out the breath he was holding.

"Brother..." War's thick husky voice grunted by Death's ear and the Firstborn felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

War pulled out almost completely only to thrust into him hard and the Firstborn barely managed to suppress what would have been a shameful gasp.

"Damn it, brother… so -tight…"

War began to move rhythmically, hanging over him overpowering and every thrust reminded Death of the powerhouse that was his brother. And yet, contrary to the brutish treatment he expected, his sibling was never once rough. His movements powerful yes, purposeful, but it seemed every plunge was meticulous, caring. The kisses War trailed on the back of the grey shoulders, deep and loving.

Bizarre as Death's predicament might be, what truly shocked the elder nephilim was the realization that his beloved brother seemed to truly correspond his feelings. He just could not fathom War being this gentle, this sweet, and though he never would have admitted it to a living soul, Death had the distinct feeling then that his notoriously cold heart would not fit inside his chest anymore.

Whatever he had fantasized, however much he had desired his youngest brother, this was not how he would have imagined it. Being taken by War? He of the Firstborn, _taken_? But the feeling was exquisite, and he felt himself slowly give in. He could do nothing but.

This was War, _his_ War. Pride became intermittently swamped with pleasure as Death fought to keep his mind lucid.

The Firstborn lay flat on the bed while the bulkier nephilim stretched over him, a wary hand weighed down on the cuffed wrists just in case. War's cock pummeled straight down, hitting Death's prostate mercilessly over and over, bringing the Firstborn unwillingly to his limit.

At some point Death had started to moan sweetly in response to every thrust, he could not recall when and he _hated_ hearing himself. He might as well have been purring in delight, relishing the moist friction.

-Unseemly-

Death, who had born all amounts of pain with stoicism just so he would never give his enemies the satisfaction of crying out, loathed to think he was now doing just that. Caught in between thinking of War as his beloved and his captor. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. It was too much for his pride, no matter how badly he wanted it.

"St- sstop War..."

"No"

"I- nngh... said _stop_"

"Why?"

"You'll...-" Death felt his cheeks burn.

"What?"

"You're making me cum, you -aah!... idiot!"

"Won't you wait for me at least?" War sounded entirely too pleased with himself.

"War! nngh... stop! just... fucking stop!...I swear I'll-"

The threat died in his throat as in a single fluid movement the younger brother lifted the slender grey hips off the bed while pressing Death's chest flush against the bed and grabbed the base of Death's cock hard. The vice like pressure inhibited the reaction and though it was not entirely painful Death could not think of a more undignified position to find himself in.

"Not yet" War all but growled under his breath, redoubling his efforts.

Death could not give credit to what he felt or how much he felt, he would have continued insulting War but his mind was now elsewhere. He wanted to come so badly it was maddening. The thick cock moved inside him and all he could think of was how much he loved the feel of it sliding in and out with new purpose and unconsciously tightened more and more around it. War's hips pounded up against his ass increasing his pace relentlessly and he felt tears on the corners of his eyes and his mouth water. He had no grasp on reason anymore, no grasp on time either. All he thought of was the innate strength with which War held onto him and possessed him completely.

"War..." the word escaped him like a sigh.

"Do you want to come?" War grunted huskily, the infuriating smile quite apparent in his voice. Death did not answer. "Do you? I won't let you unless you say so..."

Stubbornly the elder nephilim remained mute suppressing grunts and moans as much as he could. Or, tried to, as he only succeeded in making them sound more like whimpers.

"...yes-" Death gave up.

"Louder" War hissed huskily.

"You fucking- aaah! -Nnngh... -mmmh" It was no use. He could not fight this. Damn this all. "Yes! You conceited brat! aah- _Yes_!"

War only chuckled warmly, as if he'd just been called the most endearing pet name.

And the plethora of kisses that proceeded to land on his back, his spine, his neck convinced Death of his brother's passion for him again. It wasn't War's intention to mock him, it was just dirty talk he was trying to coax as he rammed harder and faster, bringing himself closer to release. The realization somehow managed to turn him on even more. He wanted to cum yes, but now he also wanted to feel War cum inside him! And without devoting any more thought to it, he ground his own hips up to meet the younger's every thrust.

"Death!" War rasped pressing his forehead to Death's back "Oh brother. I can't..."

War released the choking hold on Death's cock and pumped it instead in time with his moving hips. Then it was all too much and as if carried away by a flood Death was swept over the edge irrevocably. His brother's name spilled from his lips one last time and he just managed to bury his face on the bed to muffle a cry of pleasure before he lost himself completely. Hot cum spilled over War's hand and onto the bed. Every muscle in his body going tense.

Only a second later he felt War give a final violent thrust and bury himself deep, powerful hands pulled his hips back in a grip that the end of the world could not have shaken. A thick drawn out groan reverberated through the air as War released into him. Death pushed back through his brother's climax, savoring the moment until the aftershocks had died down.

"Brother" War whispered huskily, threading a thick arm around the elder's waist, both their labored breaths heaving in unison.

Stillness somehow returned to the world. And embarrassment along with it.

War pulled out gently and Death heard the chain rattle again, his arms suddenly free of tension before he had even fully recovered. Before he could get his arms under him to get up however, War picked him up from behind. The youngest brother sat back on the bed leaning against the wall and cradled his older sibling in his arms, lovingly resting his chin on the pale grey shoulder, just enjoying the embrace. Death's back rested comfortably against War's broad warm chest.

"War... why?" it surprised even himself how weak his voice sounded.

"Because it seems to be the only way you understand these things, brother" War's own voice was a low gentle rumble, tinged ever so slightly with regret.

"What?..."

"Love, caring..."

"Make sense, damn you" Death hissed irritably, his pride still raw. He still could not believe he had allowed this.

War refused to take his brother's lead and kept his voice gentle.

"I've tried so many other ways. This was already hard enough to bring up, but you always dismissed me before I even got close" War explained, recalling all the times he felt Death pushed him away as soon as conversations got even remotely personal.

They used to be so close, back when he was young- War thought. He could not recall a moment in his life when his oldest brother had not been there looking out for him. His company had become synonym with safety as he grew. But at some point that had changed. Death had never stopped being a constant presence: a strict military superior, a demanding teacher, an unerring partner and most trusted ally... but somewhere along the line a barrier had gone up. Even now War could not help the tightness in his chest at recalling how the closeness had been lost between them. The _one_ person who he felt at liberty to be vulnerable with, had shut him out. And every attempt to bridge that gap only seemed to widen it as Death all but ran in the opposite direction. And War was sure he knew why. If only he could get this proud idiot to admit it...

"I thought this might be the only way you'd hear me out. I _had_ to take the matter out of your hands. This was the only way you'd understand that I love you... more importantly, that it's alright if you love me too."

"_I don't_-! What are you saying you idiot?!" Death struggled to free himself from his brother's embrace but War only clamped on tighter.

"Don't start that again, brother, not after what we just shared. You're ruining it..."

"What we just _shared_?! Rape you mean?"

"Love! You unfeeling bastard... _Love_!" War fought to keep his temper in check. He did love his brother, but why could they never seem to have an honest conversation without it devolving into a fight?

"Oh yes, _that's_ why you restrained me..." Sarcasm practically oozed from Death's tongue.

"Oh please! We both know you're no helpless victim!" War growled. "Like you could not have ripped the damn headboard off entirely if you had wished it. Like you could not have outright killed me if you had _truly_ wished it!" War saw Death's face flush and knew he was right, if his older brother had been completely opposed to it, he would not still be alive. Simple as that. "This was the only way you'd allow this to happen. Left to your free will you'd have only done the _sensible_ thing and run away again. Well I'm _damn_ tired of sensible! Would it kill you to just admit it, brother? You wanted this just as much as I!"

"You little bastard!" Death hissed spitefully still not managing to break War's embrace.

"Stop acting like that's a _bad_ thing, damn you!" War sighed and forced himself to lower his voice. "What everyone thinks and what we feel are entirely different things. We cannot deny ourselves, brother. Just admit that you love me, we'll find a way..."

Admit..?! Did the nerve of this brat know no bounds?- Death thought, rage threatening to boil over. -As if he'd not been humiliated enough already. As if he had not permitted enough already. Wasn't that enough for War to know that he loved him? Wasn't that enough proof? The idiot wanted to hear him profess his love like some weakling? No! He was _Firstborn_!-

"You only do this because you want some favor in return, don't you?" This was... _not_ what Death wanted to say... but it's what his unraveling temper blurted out regardless "Just like every other one of those dogs!"

Anger filled War's eyes then, and he really had to fight back the urge to slap his brother silent.

"Or is it blackmail you hope to-" Death was cut off when War grabbed the back of his neck and forced his face to crane back to kiss him roughly, crushing their mouths together. Unbelieving amber eyes stared into furious icy blue.

"I'm your _brother_ damn you! Don't you _ever_ say that again!" War practically shouted in Death's face when he broke the kiss, hurt and anger heavy on his voice "I'm your _brother_ and I _love_ you, you damned, arrogant, fool!"

And again he kissed Death before his elder had a chance to retort. Deeply, forcefully, but passionately. Death resisted instinctively but soon felt his mind melt and his body relax despite himself.

This feeling... spreading like a balm over his very soul... this warmth on his lips...

War smiled at seeing Death's expression when he pulled away. He never would have imagined his brother's burning eyes could look adorably baffled.

"What? Never been kissed before?" he teased. And regretted it the instant Death recovered his scowl.

That _wasn't_ Death's first kiss, was it?... -shit!

Sex was once thing to the Nephilim, but now that he tried, War could not imagine his brother sharing something so intimate as a kiss with any he considered below him. Guilt struck him harder still when he realized he'd just taken Death, and not kissed him himself until now, so engrossed had he been on whittling out a confession from him. He'd coaxed Death into allowing himself to be vulnerable -and just mocked him for it.

"Wait, that's not what I..."

But the Firstborn suddenly twisted round and with the strength he had not used in all this time broke from his brother's hold, pushing him down roughly onto the bed.

"Dea- mmp!"

Death's strong bony hand clamped down over War's mouth. Ignited amber eyes bored menacingly into wide icy blue only inches away.

"Shut the fuck up, you little brat!..." Death snarled deep in his throat. "I've heard enough out of you. You hear me? Not a word!"

No! This was not how it was supposed to go! War winced internally as sharp pain constricted his chest from within and he cursed his carelessness to all nine hells.

He knew he was flirting with disaster the moment he thought up this scheme to corner his eldest brother. He knew he'd have to wound his infamous pride and that the subsequent argument would not be pretty, but he'd been confident that he knew Death well and would manage to ride the line. Now the radiating rage in those burning eyes assured him the whole thing had now slipped irrevocably beyond hope of repair. In the blink of an eye, his one chance was gone.

He only hoped he could avoid angering his brother further and so did the only thing he could do -and nodded.

A last violent shove and Death released War's mouth, apparently satisfied with his submission. The younger nephilim dragged in a ragged breath to stave off the frustration and, closing his eyes to mask the worst of the heart-ache resolved to endure whatever punishment the angered Firstborn felt was his due.

But the blue eyes shot open again upon feeling a tentative kiss on his neck. Never mind speak, War dared not even move! He felt Death's chest flush with his own and the strong lips kissing down his neck sent shivers down his spine.

What? He was expecting a beating, not this!

Death's kisses descended down his brother's chest and stomach, the tight abdominal muscles shuddering under his lips, unaccustomed to being kissed. Not that Death was any more used to kissing, of course. He'd never done this. Why would he? He was Firstborn. His role was to demand pleasure, not give it.

But War was different. War, he could _worship_.

He had no idea what he was doing, only that it felt natural. Death kissed, licked and caressed every inch of skin before him, as he had always dreamed of doing. He sensed War's eyes on him, wide in astonishment that he would do this, but Death would not meet those eyes and the question in them. He had no explanation either. He only hoped his brother would heed him and spare him any commentary.

But War did understand. He knew his eldest brother well enough that one look told him everything. -Death was nervous as all hell. Never would War have thought he'd live to see this. The ruthless, cold hearted Firstborn, _nervous_?

Yet far from amusing, the realization touched him deeply. Of course the proud idiot would not say the words, that was just like him. But he'd _show_ War he loved him. The fact that Death was making this effort for him swelled his soul with joy.

Silently War vowed that if ever in his life he would follow Death's command to the letter and not argue, it would be now. If this is what Death needed of him to allow himself to be this vulnerable then he would gladly remain mute.

It seemed to work. Death appeared more and more confident the more he kissed. War held his breath as he felt delicate bites on his hip bone, strong bony hands tugging on the pants he had failed to remove before. He assisted his brother by kicking off the garment while Death licked the hollow of his hips, trailing his tongue to the base of the throbbing hot flesh. Tentatively Death took it in one hand, thick and heavy in his grip and now that he was face to face with it, he understood in part why he had writhed in pleasure moments before.

He looked up for the first time at War's face, and had to smile to himself at seeing his brother was also nervous, expectant eyes fixed on him, lips pressed tight together to make sure he would not cry out when the pleasure came.

And come it did. Ecstasy swamped War's mind as he felt himself plunge into that moist warm cavern, excruciatingly slow. It was an effort, but he managed to hold back curses and compliments; careful to not even smile in any way that might be construed as smug. He dreaded that the tiniest misunderstanding might be too much for his brother's volatile temper or his wounded pride. Stupid as it may be. Under no circumstances would he ruin this now. He would do as Death bid him.

War threw his head back as his brother's head bobbed up and down on his dick, lavishing his whole length in dripping saliva. Belatedly he realized his own hand had grabbed Death's raven hair reflexively, and knew a moment of panic, but relaxed once again when Death did not seem to mind it. Indeed, seemed to plunge down with even more vigor, running large grey hands over his thighs, his hips and the marked muscles of his stomach.

Pulling free of his sibling's grip Death retreated so he could lift War's hips and rest them on his lap. The younger nephilim felt his entrance being teased, pleasant shivers running up his spine and he relaxed into the probing touch. His pleading eyes made no effort to hide his eagerness.

Death too had reached the limit of how much stalling he could bear. With a firm grip on the back of War's thigh he forced his brother to curl tightly while with his free hand he guided his own dick to War's entrance. First in circles, then teasing only the tip in and out. War could barely muffle his moans anymore and Death decided to end the torture before the boy could tear a good size chunk of the mattress off with his bare hands.

War's mind swam in pleasure at being filled, a silent cry formed on the nephilim's lips. -Was there anything his eldest brother wasn't good at? He thought, relishing the feel of his brother's cock inside him and the skilled movement of his hips. Oh how he wished he could tell him how good it felt!

As readily as when fighting side by side, here too, understanding seemed to pass between them and they both quickly settled into an easy rhythm. The look in each other's eyes was communication enough for partners that knew each other so well. -With no other being in creation could he boast this level of connection- Death thought. –War was right. This could not be denied. _Should_ not be denied-

Looking down on his youngest brother, the moment finally sunk in. He was _making love_ to War. He was finally making love to his beloved brother. How long had he dreamed of this? This sight? Soaked silver hair splayed out on the bed, tan skin glistening with sweat. Lustful eyes looking up at him, silently begging him for more. No. This was better than anything he'd ever dreamed of. The only thing that filled Death's mind now was how much he loved this stupid brat. Truly loved him. He would give War his very best tonight.

On a whim, Death bent down to kiss War. A small touch of the lips, unsure and brief, and when he pulled back both brothers stared at each other. The younger caught in amazement that the elder would kiss him of his own accord, and the elder suddenly uncertain of what to do next. He would have blurted out that he loved him right there, the look in his beloved's eyes almost tore the words from Death's thoughts, but he would not cave in.

With an awkward frown the Firstborn retreated leaving War to wonder in anguish if he'd missed his _one_ chance to say something. Again Death refused to meet his eyes. Had he taken offense? Was he regretting even this small show of affection? -He'd be damned if he let that be.

Hastily War placed a gentle kiss on Death's lips before he could retreat any further. Then another, and another. He kissed Death tentatively, delicately, more delicately than he had done anything in his life. He decided to risk it and reached up to cup Death's face, maybe he was being more forward than his elder expected of him, but he wasn't _technically_ disobeying, right?

He insisted on his kisses and felt Death relent, slowly, but relent all the same. War opened his mouth letting his tongue trail over Death's lips, and was utterly relieved when his brother responded in kind.

A moment ago he had despaired that this was simply impossible, now the younger nephilim's spirit positively soared at his brother's open affection. Finally, _finally_ a break through.

War wrapped his thick arms round Death's shoulders, hoping his embrace would convey what he could not say. -It's alright. There's no reason to deny what you feel. I love you too.-

Their lips did not part henceforth. Death kissed War deeply now, passionately. Large grey hands stroked silver hair from the younger's flushed face, thumbs traced circles on War's cheeks with a delicacy none would have ever wagered Death even possessed. No words were uttered but moans, grunts and sighs of pleasure filled the air freely. No words were needed.

Death embraced War across the shoulders as he pushed in and out of him in long powerful strokes, setting the body beneath him to shuddering with pleasure. War responded tangling his fingers in the jet black hair, grinding his hips and tightening around his brother's cock in time with each thrust, eliciting as much pleasure as he received. They moved as one in each other's arms, lost to their love, so close now it seemed to them both that their very souls would inevitably meld. So be it.

War's breathing quickened and Death new his brother was close to his limit. He retreated slightly so he could watch the younger's face attentively when he grabbed his cock in one hand. The flesh was rock hard, throbbing and feverish, begging for release. Death would comply.

The Firstborn pounded harder and faster on War's ass at the same time he delivered short rapid strokes on the tip of his dick with a slick hand, drenched in sweat and precum. War could not have stayed silent even if he had remember himself enough to try, and Death was truly grateful, for his brother's cries of pleasure were intoxicating, triggering every carnal craving in him, urging him to go faster and harder still.

With a final roar that would have rivaled his renowned battle cries War let himself go. He came on his brother's hand, hot cum bursting over the rippling muscles of his stomach, and the sight was more than enough to tip Death over the edge also. Barely holding on until he could ensure his brother's release, Death craned his neck to the sky pumping the final strokes into the yielding body. Treating War to the amazing view of his elder brother's body lost to his pleasure as he came even harder than before.

When Death recovered enough to gaze down, brilliant blue eyes gazed back, tired but content, and he could not help his own tired grin. Gently he pulled out and caressed his spent brother's cheek, calmly absorbing the moment. So damn beautiful. In that moment he just knew, with a terrible certainty, that he would take no other.

For as long as he lived, he would take no other.

Death lowered himself down to lay his head on his brother's chest, both their breaths still labored, slowly returning to normal. He felt the thick arms draw him in tight, the familiar warmth of War's body surrounded him, comforted him, and Death responded in kind. The tension in War's embrace was palpable though, it told him how much he wished to speak but remained resolute not to disobey his command. How strangely endearing of the impudent youngster, Death thought smiling to himself and nuzzled the side of the thick neck.

But he himself could not hold off without speaking anymore. The words now felt like a weight he desperately needed off his shoulders. If he could not be honest with his brother now, after this, then he never would.

"I- love you…"

It was barely a whisper, the sounds awkward on those cold, harsh lips but War felt like his heart would burst right then. He bit his own tongue hard and again felt the anguish of indecision claw at him. Should he say something _now_? How could he not answer _this_? His chest grew painfully tight and he clenched his fists as the silence stretched.

"You're allowed to answer that, idiot" Death scolded him quietly.

And War had to fight hard not to ruin the moment by laughing with relief, though he was sure Death must have felt the release of tension all the same. He drew his older brother tighter, if that was even possible and felt like he could breathe again, his spirit already soaring with joy.

His voice was deep but quiet when he collected himself enough to answer.

"I love you too, idiot."


End file.
